


Coda Challenge #3 - "Homecoming"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, Domestic, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Fitz and Simmons catch each other up on the day’s events (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x03 - Uprising).





	

“Did you watch the announcement?” Jemma asked into the phone.

She was still at Radcliffe’s house with May, where they’d just watched as Director Mace announced the official return of S.H.I.E.L.D. on national television.

“Yeah, just now,” Fitz replied on the other end. “Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“I think it’s necessary. The people need S.H.I.E.L.D., whether they know it or not. Especially with mad men like the Wild Dogs running around.”

“And May?”

Jemma looked over at the woman in question and couldn’t help her smile. She was so relieved. Despite the odds, their friend had been saved. “She should recover fully in no time.”

“That’s good.”

Jemma smiled. “I’ll be home soon. Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

*******

When they arrived back at the base, Jemma and May were greeted by fellow agents, all happy and relieved that the impossible had been accomplished. They met their team, their _family_ , in the kitchen.

As the team reunited and huddled around May, rejoicing at her recovery, Fitz walked over to Jemma and offered her a bottle of beer and hug. She accepted the beer and leaned her head on his chest gratefully. She was home. In each other’s arm, they sought and found much the needed comfort only the other could provide.

Later, in their bedroom, they relayed every detail of their day to each other.

“Radcliffe’s a genius,” Jemma stated, as she removed her earrings. A flicker of hope struck Fitz. Jemma had always considered Radcliffe to be a bit of a maniac. Would this new opinion of him help her accept AIDA in the future? She laughed and went on, “I mean, he’s mad, but he’s a genius.”

“You would’ve have figured it out, too, if you’d had more time.”

She grimaced slightly. “Hmm, I’m not so sure of that, but thank you.”

“You saved May,” he said more forcefully. He’d be damned if he’d let Jemma feel down after everything she’d done to save their friend.

“And _you_ saved the whole city,” she said before touching her lips to his. “My hero.”

“I still can’t believe you stabbed someone through the hand,” she told him with a laugh as she walked to the dresser. When he’d first told her the team’s adventure with the Wild Dogs, she’d been impressed with his fighting skills. And a slightly turned on.

Who would have known? Her Fitz, who hadn’t even been able to shoot a gun properly when they’d first gotten on the Bus, who, alongside her, hadn’t even passed his field assessment.

Fitz put his hands on his hips and smirked proudly. “Yeah, well, you know. All in a day’s work.”

They laughed, giddy with excitement and joy, infinitely relived with the outcome of today’s events. It could’ve have ended tragically, it could have started a war.

Jemma walked slowly up to Fitz and laced her arms around his neck. With a coy smile, she almost purred, “Well, I’m very impressed, Agent Fitz.”

He pulled her down with him as they fell on the bed giggling.


End file.
